Koden Sentai Koukenger
by honoomaru
Summary: rewrite. Years ago yokai hoards were sealed inside a mountain by the guardians and it seems they've gotten restless in all those years and they want out. Hmm, it seems it's up to the new guardians to calm them down. Koden Sentai Koukengers!
1. Chapter 1

Super Sentai

Koden Sentai Koukengers

This is a rewrite of the first Koukengers

Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai, i do own any OC's that may appear

* * *

The sun was barely up in the sky, the breeze was blowing, and a boy, about fifteen, was on top of a skyscraper watching the sun and enjoying the breeze. He looked up to the sky and watched the clouds float by. "It's going to be a good day, don't you think so?" The boy asked somebody next to him. The interesting part about it was . . . that somebody wasn't human.

"Hai!" The person said in a low gruff voice

* * *

On the outskirts of the town, a forest stood with a mountain towering over it from behind. Two men were hiking in the forest for a morning exercise.

"Wooh, lets take a rest here." One of the men huffed, tired from the walk. He took out a water bottle, opened it and took a sip. His friend took out the map to make sure they weren't lost. A rustle came from a nearby bush.

"What was that?" The friend asked, looking up from the map

"Probably just a rabbit." The man assured his friend. His friend looked back at the map, until the wind blew out of his hands. "Nice." the man mocked as his friend just glared. His friend then ran off to get the blown map. The wind finally died down and the map fell down to a shrub. He let out a sigh of relief and bent down to pick up the map.

This man heard something growling in front of him. He looked up to see the head of a bird. Now you would think this man would calm down and say 'aw what a cute bird' right? NAH! That would where you would be wrong. The man didn't calm down at all as he saw the bird was attached to the body of a man with wings on its back. It held a sickled spear in its hands.

"AHHHHHHHH." The man heard his friend scream and came running over.

"DAIJOBUOU KA?!(Are you okay)" The man asked running through the trees and into the clearing. He saw his friend sitting a couple feet away under a tree. "Oh, don't scare me like that, you had me worried." The man let out his breath he didn't know he was holding and walked over to the tree. He then walked to the side where his friend was. What he saw was really terrifying.

"Ah . . . WAHHHHH!" The man screamed and fell over. His friend had been impaled to the tree. A hole was in the chest. The man crawled away from the corpse and crawled into what looked like legs. Then . . . he heard a growling sound. He looked up, fear in his eyes.

"Pathetic humans." the birdman or Tengu from before said as the man screamed. The Tengu raised its spear and the man screamed his final breath.

* * *

"That damn Karasu(crow), he's gotten out again." Said a woman with long straight ice blue hair. She wore a snow white winter kimono with blue snowflake designs. Her eyes were sky blue and she had a face that held an irritated expression. She held her hands on her hips

"Don't worry about it Yuki, he's just getting rid of some of his boredom." Said a person who looked human and was sitting on a pillow. He held a bottle of sake. He had long, spiky, white-black hair that went down to his waist. His face contained a mellow expression He wore a black silk shirt, pants, and green silk overcoat. A wooden sheathed katana laid next to him.

"He should still be restrained master, after all he's the only one who can actually get out of this mountain prison here." Said another human looking person who had long black hair and wore monk clothes. This person held a khakkhara (Buddhist ringed staff) and had a bamboo hat on his head

"Like I said don't worry about it." The person said in a laid back manner

"I do not mean to speak out master, but it seems you've become to use to this lifestyle. Maybe you should be thinking of ways to instill fear in the hearts of humans for a change. Make them remember that we're the rulers not them." Said another woman who had her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a tight pink kimono that featured her 'features' to the males in the room. Master, however, was the only one who took notice.

"Man, you guys are too serious for my tastes. I don't know why I keep you guys around." Master said getting up and walking into the middle of the room

"In all respects master, it feels like you rather go and flirt with a human female than think of ways to get out of here." The monk mentioned.

"Yes, yes I would, preferably a blond." Master said imagining a busty blond.

"Master Nurarihyon-sama!" Yuki whined to her master Nurarihyon. She then got a whack on the head by Nurarihyon, who now held a paper harisen(war fan)

"Stop that, you know I don't like being called by my last name. It's too much of a mouthful, I'd prefer you guys just called me by my first name, Rikuo." Rikuo told the others.

"But, that would be very inappropriate Master Nurarihyon-sama." The monk said, who also recieved a whack to the head

"Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo! I wanna be called Rikuo!" Rikuo said throwing a tantrum comparable to a five-year old child

"But, Mast-" Yuki stopped herself as Rikuo raised his harisen, "Rikuo-sama." She finally said.

"I'll accept that." Rikuo shrugged as he threw his harisen behind him, and walked back to his usual seat.

"Now uh...Rikuo-sama," The monk tried Rikuo's name on his tongue. "Now can we think of ways to get out of here?"

"Ah, but Kuroki," Rikuo complained, saying the monk's name, "do I have to?"

"Yes Rikuo-sama, you do. If you don't the humans will completely forget about the Yokai, and who the land really belongs to." The busty woman said

"Ah, not you too Kanna-chan." Rikuo whined as he felt his back was being pressed against the wall.

"No worries Master Rikuo, I have found a solution to your problems." Said a voice that belonged to the murderous Tengu as he walked into the room. He held his spear by his shoulder, he walked past a pillar in the room. The bird face was gone and replaced with a very handsome and human head with black hair that went down to his neck. He had glasses and a regal face.

"Really, have you found the answer to my problems Tenkuu." Rikuo said with eyes sparkling like a child's on Christmas day

"Yes It'll take some time, but I've found a way to share my power with one of our forces and send them down to the land to terrorize the humans. That and release the barrier around us." Tenkuu said, as the sparkle in Rikuo's eyes disappeared.

"Oh, that problem." Rikuo said disheartened.

"Yes Rikuo-sama, what exactly did you expect." Tenkuu asked as he wasn't sure why Rikuo was disheartened.

"I was kinda hoping you found a way to fix the shortage of busty women in this room." Rikuo said taking a swig of his sake. His eyes shifted back and forth, while the other four's head tilted to the side. The wind blew with awkwardness. Funny. No one expects the wind to blow inside a mountain. Is that even possible?

* * *

As the sun was now up in the sky, a fifteen year old boy was getting out of bed. He yawned as he walked to the bathroom to wash up before school. After his shower he changed into this school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, blue tie, white jacket over the top, tan pants, and brown shoes.

The boy yawned again as he walked into the kitchen and noticed that his mom had cooked breakfast. However he only grabbed a bit of toast, then his school bag and walked out the door towards school. While walking towards school ( while eating his toast) he noticed two girls the same age were talking with each other. They were his friends Seimei Tenshi and Asuka Tendou. both were wearing the girls uniform which was the same as the boys, but had a skirt, knee high socks, and a blue ribbon instead. He quickened his pace to catch up with them.

"Ohayo(good morning)." Said the boy to the girls.

"Ohayo." Sei said plainly

"Ohayo, Fang-san." Asuka said, saying the boys nickname, the boys real name was Kiba(fang) Uindo(wind). Everybody in Kiba's group had a nickname, and to the people at his school he was Fang. To people outside of his school, however, he was 'The Wind Fang' because he was fast. Kiba was one of the most athletic people in his school, but he was known for his running speed. Because of this he was known as the Wind Fang

"I see your as lively as ever Life." Kiba said mentioning the bleach white haired girls lack of energy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Life said, Life was Seimei(Life) Tenshi's(Angel) nickname, she was known as Life because she just sucks the life right out of people. Seimei is a really boring girl in the morning cause she's usually half-asleep, until noon that is. That's when her nickname changes to Angel because that's when she livens up and looks like an angel to some people.

"Don't worry Fang-san she'll probably liven up by the time we get to school." Asuka said

"Why is that Heaven?" Kiba said, saying the blond's nickname. Asuka Tendou's(heaven) nickname was Heaven mainly because of her personality. Asuka was an extremely nice and good girl that people at times envisioned her as the embodiment of heaven, so she got stuck with heaven

"Well, it's because we're getting a new student admitted to our class today." Asuka confessed.

"Really, what's the guy like?" Kiba asked curious about the new kid

"Not sure. The kids don't even know his name, but we can be sure it's a boy." Asuka said as the three of them kept talking about the new transfer student, not noticing they neared the road. They also didn't notice that a car was coming. They just kept walking about to cross the street. A hand then grabbed the back of Asuka's jacket, stopping her from crossing the street. Kiba and Sei also stopped when Asuka stopped, not knowing why. That was until they noticed the speeding car pass them. The three of them turned around to see who stopped them A boy about the same age as them was behind them. He was about the same size as Fang. This boy had glasses, black hair that went past his neck to his shoulders, and wore a white tiger stripped shirt. He had black fingerless gloves, black jeans with a chain to the side, and green colored sneakers.

"Next time check both sides of the road before crossing, okay." The mysterious boy said, flashing a smile before walking off. The three in the group turned to each other, then shrugged the matter off and continue their walk towards their school. After, about another ten minutes they were there at Jiyuu Gakuen. They entered their class and class began. The teacher walked into the room as the bell rang.

"All rise," the teacher said and the students stood up from their seats, "bow," the students bowed to their teacher and he bowed back, "you may be seated." the students took their seats. "As you may know we'll be getting a new student today. His name is Shiroi Tora, he doesn't have his uniform yet but I still want you guys to treat him with respect, okay? All right now, Tora-san you may come in now." The teacher said waiting for the door to so the new student would pop in and introduce himself. No one came in for a while. The students were curious as to why nobody came in as was the teacher. "Tora-san I said you can come in." The teacher tried calling again for Shiroi.

No answer. Then curiosity overcame the teacher. He walked over to the door as the students stayed quiet and seated. He opened the the door to see the new student with earphones in his head, bouncing to the rhythm. The teacher, being irritated by this, smacked the students head with a paper harisen, knocking the earphones right out. Seriously what is it with you people and paper war fans.

"Ite." The new student whined as he turned around to see the irritated teacher. "Was I supposed to come in?"

"Yes, you were." The teacher nodded his head.

"Oh, gomen(sorry). Can we try that again?" The new kid asked closing the door The teacher however caught the door in mid-close.

"No, now get in here." The teacher ordered.

"Right." The kid said walking in to the classroom. Kiba recognized this boy.

"Hey," Kiba whispered to Sei and Asuka, "isn't that the guy from before?" Sei and Asuka then noticed themselves.

"I didn't expect the new guy to be him." Asuka said surprised the new student was the guy who saved their lives.

"Big shocker." Sei said in her lifeless tone.

"Anyways," The teacher said, trying the introduction again, "this is Shiroi Tora. Treat him well, and ignore what happened before."

"Yorushku onegaishimas(Pleased to meet you and take care of me)." Shiroi said bowing to the class

"Tora-san take a seat next to... Tendou-san." the teacher pointed to the seat next to Asuka. Shiroi followed the teachers finger to his seat and sat down as the teacher started the lesson. Asuka took a peek at the seat next her looking at Shiroi. He was looking at the board but looked as if he wasn't really paying attention. He just looked as if he was staring off into space, then he smiled for some reason. Asuka then started to ponder on what he was thinking.

* * *

'Ring. Ring. Ring.' The lunch bell went off. The students exited their classroom. "Finally, I was starting to get cramps from sitting around so much." Kiba said as he stretched his body.

"Not much you can do about it Kiba, it's school after all. Besides physical education, all you do is sit around." Sei said as her tone had some energy in it. Finally she cheers up.

"Come on let's go eat lunch." Asuka said as she unpacked a huge bento box for three from her school bag. The three of them walked out of their classroom and up the stair of their school building to the roof door. Kiba was opening the door, when the door suddenly slammed shut on him and hit him in the face.

"Ite." Kiba said in pain, rubbing his face at where the door had hit.

"Daijobou?" Asuka asked worried

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kiba reassured her.

"Hmm, I wonder why the door slammed on you. Let's find out." Sei said pushing the door open, to see that no one was on the roof. "That's strange no one's here."

"Hmm, it was probably the wind." Asuka said

"But, the wind hasn't been blowing at all today." Kiba said as he looked to the sky.

"You never know how the wind will blow. Sometimes it'll blow right back at you." Said a voice above the three of them. They looked behind themselves to see the owner of the voice, or in the case of Kiba bent his back backwards to see Shiroi, swinging his legs back and forth and sitting on-top of the structure.

"Ah, Tora-san." Asuka said surprised to see him there.

"You!" Kiba pointed at Shiroi with back still bent backwards. "You're the one who hit the door in my face." Kiba accused Shiroi.

"Hmmm, your a lot more flexible then I thought." Shiroi said changing the subject as he referred to Kiba. Shiroi jumped down from his spot and landed in front of Kiba.

"Don't change the subject, I'm referring to the fact that you kicked the door in my face." Kiba said bringing his body back up to its upright position, still pointing at Shiroi.

Shiroi hummed obviously not paying attention as he walked past Sei and Asuka to the edge of the roof looking up at the sky.

"Gah!" Kiba screamed in agitation

"You know Tora-san, we never really did get to thank you for saving us back then." Asuka referred to the time when they almost got run over and Shiroi stopped in time.

"Shiroi." Shiroi said.

"Huh?" Asuka asked confused.

"Just call me Shiroi." Shiroi said.

"Oh, so you listen to her." Kiba still agitated on how Shiroi would not listen to him(Kiba).

"Just drop it Kiba." Sei growled while Kiba just grunted.

"Hai(yes) Shiroi-san." Asuka said trying Shiroi's name out with her tongue, then noticed that Shiroi was staring at her. She shuffled a little under his gaze, "Um.... ne, Shiroi-san did you by any chance bring a lunch with you cause we were about to eat our lunch here. I'd you like we could share our lunch with you." Asuka walked over to Shiroi and stood next to him. She raised the bento boxes, Shiroi sniffed the bento boxes. Then sniffed Asuka a little which made her blush, while Sei just watched in amusement and Kiba glared daggers at Shiroi.

"Okay." Shiroi said in a cheerful tone. Asuka and Sei smiled but Kiba just grumbled. Shiroi turned his head,

"The wind's about to blow."

"Eh?" Asuka confused by Shiroi's statement. Then a huge gush of wind blew throwing up Asuka's and Sei's skirts. Kiba squinted his eyes. Shiroi kept looking in the direction of where the wind blew from. Sei and Asuka tried to push down their skirts. Asuka who was holding the bento boxes at the same time dropped them when she tried to hold her skirt down. Noticing her clumsiness she tried to pick the bentos up. But the wind had other plans. The wind had blown harder, pushing Asuka off balance and threw her off the roof, "KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Asuka screamed for her life as she fell

"ASUKA!" Kiba and Sei screamed running over to the edge as they watched their friend fall. But then felt a rush of air next to them. They looked over to see that Shiroi had just jumped off the roof himself, "Shiroi no baka!" Kiba and Sei shouted as they continued to watch the two fall. Shiroi on the other hand wasn't really worried. He had a calm face as he was free falling. He then dived closer towards Asuka. He then pushed off the school building in the direction of Asuka catching her in his arms. The push pushed them towards a tree as they fell through the branches. Shiroi shielded Asuka from most of the branches, they stopped as a very thick branch caught them.

"Daijobou?" Shiroi asked he held Asuka in his arms

"Hai, arigato(thank you) Shiroi-sa... a -kun." Asuka said changing the honorific from -san to -kun as she looked up at Shiroi's face. For a second Asuka thought she saw Shiroi's eyes shaped like a tiger's, but she shrugged it off.

Helping Asuka down from the tree after he jumped down himself, Shiroi said, "Nice yellow panties by the way."

"ECCHI!" Asuka shouted blushing as she punched Shiroi with her right hand. She still held her skirt down with her left. Kiba and Sei let go a sigh of relief seeing that their friend and new friend were okay.

"Hmmm, I like him." Sei said with a very cheerful tone, a small glimer in her eyes and a smile plastered to her face.

"That Shiroi kid was nuts to jump after Asuka like that, but he's okay." Kiba said showing his approval of Shiroi. But in his head along with a lot of boys who were there and heard what Shiroi had said, had one thought in their head. _Lucky Bastard_

* * *

Rikuo turned his head and stared off into space,"Rikuo-sama, nani?(what)" Yuki asked wondering what Rikuo was staring at.

"Betsune(nothing). How much longer is this going to take?" Rikuo asked as the status in his eyes changed from the usual _'whatever' _to eyes that showed curiosity. The others didn't take notice of it though.

"Not much longer Rikuo-sama. In just a little bit we'll be able to send our forces down there and attack."

Tenkuu replied, holding his palms together and concentrating as energy swirled around him into a little slips of paper.

"Is this really going to work?" Kanna doubted Tenkuu.

"Do not doubt my powers Kanna-san. Through these paper charms we will be able to send our forces down to the human cities and attack the humans." Tenkuu explained reassuring his fellow inmate.

"Kuroki." Rikuo called out.

"Hai, Rikuo-sama." Kuroki answered.

"You along with Tenkuu will be going down there." Rikuo said as he drank from his sake bottle.

"EH?!" Kuroki screamed. "But Rikuo-sama why just me and Tenkuu. Shouldn't we send down one of the warriors, before we go down ourselves?" Kuroki ranted

"There's something I want to make sure of." Rikuo whispered with eyes that held a certain.... darkness,

"Hai." Kuroki gave in as he saw the look in Rikuo's eyes. Kuroki then walked over to where Tenkuu was standing.

"Hmm, that's not like Rikuo-sama to just randomly give us orders to go down to the humans and not tell us why." Tenkuu pondered on what Rikuo might have been thinking at that moment.

"Just give it up, there are just times when you can't argue with Rikuo-sama." Kuroki shrugged his shoulders. He took a charm from Tenkuu's hand and put it towards his(Kuroki) forehead and was transported away. Tenkuu followed with his own powers.

"Ne(hey), Rikuo-sama why did you suddenly tell Kuroki and Tenkuu to just go down to the human city?" Yuki asked curiously. Kanna who was also curious watched her master.

"I just have a feeling is all." Rikuo shrugged as Yuki and Kanna tilted their heads in more confusion. "And if my feeling is correct ... then this katana might see blood again." Rikuo picked up his katana and stood up. He walked towards two big doors and opened them. He walked out.

* * *

'Ring. Ring. Ring.' The last school bell went off as school was finished for the day. Kiba, Sei, and Asuka packed up their books and headed towards the door.

"Ne, what do you guys want to do now that school is over?" Kiba asked

"I don't know, what about you Asuka?" Sei asked, turning to Asuka.

"Um, why don't we invite Shiroi-kun to come with us? After all it is his first day here. Why don't we show him around the town?" Asuka suggested.

"Okay, let's do it." Sei agreed quite quickly

"Hmmm, if we don't know where where we're going around town, then why not the whole town … I like it!" Kiba exclaimed agreeing with the idea. "Hey, Shi-" Kiba turned to Shiroi's desk to see that he wasn't there,

"Hey, where's Shiroi?" Kiba looked around the room for Shiroi

"If your looking for Tora-san he already left." Answered one of the other students.

"Where could have Shiroi gone?" Kiba wondered

"I know! Let's check the roof." Sei suggested as she grabbed Asuka's hand and pulled her along. She ran out of the classroom, and up the stairs. Kiba followed them at a walking pace.

"Shiroi, are you here!?" Sei asked cheerfully after she and Asuka had gotten up to the roof door and opened it. They found Shiroi standing near the edge.

"Shiroi-kun?" Asuka asked since she noticed Shiroi was standing like a statue.

"The wind." Shiroi said "The wind it smells." Asuka baffled by this. Sei looked like she had an idea on what he meant. Asuka tried walking up to Shiroi.

"Um, Shiroi-kun?" Asuka curious and worried about Shiroi. Then Shiroi jumped off the roof, "SHIROI-KUN!" Asuka ran towards the edge, but when she looked down she saw that Shiroi was nowhere. "Eh?" Confused and baffled Asuka just stood there looking into the school ground.

"So, did you find him." Kiba asked, finally getting up on to the roof.

"No, we didn't. He must have gone home already." Sei replied.

"Ah, well we'll try again later. Lets get out of here." Kiba said going back down the stairs.

"Asuka come on." Sei called Asuka as she (Asuka) was still looking down at the spot. "Asuka" Sei called again.

"Uh.... hai." Asuka said finally walking over to Sei. Not before taking one last look back at the spot where Shiroi jumped from.

"Don't worry about Shiroi, he's okay." Sei assured Asuka.

"Hai." Asuka said. Sei pulled her down the stair.

* * *

"What's that mommy?" A little child asked his mother.

"Look away." The mother said to her child as the child just kept staring at the strange men.

"What's with them?" Asked another bystander.

"Cosplay, maybe?" Another bystander whispered.

"What rude humans, don't they know it's rude to stare?" Said none other than Kuroki, walking down the street with Tenkuu.

"Ah, don't worry about them. Their just strange that's all." Tenkuu said as he rested his spear on his shoulder.

"What are you eating?" Kuroki inquired with somewhat of a disgusted expression. Tenkuu was eating a hamburger.

"I don't really know. I just bought it." Tenkuu replied.

"Then where did you get the money for that." Kuroki inquired again.

"Oh, the humans I terrorize in the forest carry some money with them." Tenkuu answered Kuroki's question.

"Ugh, I really don't understand you ... or the fact that Rikuo-sama keeps you around." Kuroki said in minor annoyance.

"But, then again, you don't really need to." Tenkuu said, still eating the burger. "I wonder why Rikuo-sama sent us here when there's nothing really here." The city looked quite plain to him. He and Kuroki walked into an open area with few people around.

"Since we got nothing to do..." Tenkuu said swallowing the rest of his burger. He grabbed Kuroki's arm and flew up to the roof of a skyscraper. "Let's terrorize the humans." Tenkuu pulled out more paper charms and threw them to the ground. "Rise, spirits of the dead. Rise and reclaim your remains, and destroy the humans. Rise ... KAMIKIS." Tenkuu finished chanting. The charms started to glow purple. Dead soldiers formed with the paper charms attached to their forehead. They were wearing Chinese fighting garments, they then turned towards the group of people and marched towards them. The Kamikis started attacking the innocents. The innocent humans screamed in terror.

"Ah, the screams of humans, they're just oh so good." Tenkuu squealed, bathing in the screams.

"I'm still curious on what Rikuo-sama meant from before." Kuroki pondered.

"Perhaps we'll never know." Tenkuu said watching the humans as they tried to run. Tenkuu then noticed something, "I wonder what that guy is doing."

"Hmm?" Kuroki inquired as he looked at the same spot where Tenkuu was looking to see a human boy protecting a girl from the Kamikis. The boy punched the one in front of him, kneed it then kicked it into the other Kamikis. "That human is strong enough to be able to push one of the Kamikis around."

"Yeah, but I get a strange feeling about him." Tenkuu said as he got small shivers looking at the boy. He decided shrugged them off.

* * *

"KYAH!" Asuka screamed for her life. Asuka, Sei, and Kiba had decided that since they couldn't find Shiroi they just decided to go shopping. They expected a sunny day, no clouds in the sky, and maybe get a new dress or two. What they didn't expect was a horde of zombies attacking the shopping district, and of course running for their lives then tripping and about to die. _So long cruel world _Asuka thought as the Kamiki was about to strike her, while hearing her friends scream her name. Then a figure got in front of it and punched it, kneed it in the gut then kicked it into the other Kamikis, "Eh?" Asuka was confused. She looked up to see Shiroi standing there, "Shiroi-kun." Asuka said surprised as Kiba and Sei helped her up.

"Shiroi what are you doing here?" Kiba asked surprised to see Shiroi.

"Their the ones." Shiroi said.

"Eh?" Kiba and Asuka asked.

"Their the ones that-" Shiroi was about to say when Sei finished for him.

"Are making the smell, right?" Sei said as Shiroi nodded.

"Wha? Smells? What are you two talking about, Shiroi what's going!? Who are those freaks!?" Kiba asked, completely baffled.

"The ones that are making the smell." Shiroi answered, as Sei just smiled a big smile.

"Go get em honey." Sei said. Kiba and Asuka turned to her.

"Honey?!" Kiba and Asuka screamed, surprised and baffled. Shiroi sprinted towards the hoard, "SHIROI!"

Shiroi then flicked his arms and glove changers materialized on his arms. Shiroi crossed his ams. "Keibi, Mujitsu no Itonami(Protect, The Innocent with your life)." He then spread his arms apart and slammed them together with his right hand on top of his left, cracking his knuckles and then roared spreading his arms again. With his roar another roar was heard behind Kiba, Sei, and Asuka. They jumped at the sound, but were completely stupefied so see a white tiger jump over them and run over to Shiroi. The tiger and Shiroi jumped at the same time and instead of crashing in midair the two of them fused together. The tiger went inside of Shiroi and a red light came from him, blinding the Kamikis.

* * *

Now lets check in with Kuroki and Tenkuu. The two of them were completely horrified by the sight tof a young boy transforming right in front of their eyes.

"That boy, he's just like..." Kuroki trailed off remembering times way back in his past.

"This is probably what Rikuo-sama meant when he sent us out here." Tenkuu said figuring out the reason why they were there.

"If we don't get rid of that boy now this could become problematic for Rikuo-sama." Kuroki said pointing his staff at the boy ready to kill him, when Tenkuu stopped him.

"No Kuroki, if we were supposed to kill him then Rikuo-sama would have told us to when he sent us out here." Tenkuu said.

"What other reason could Rikuo-sama have for sending us out here than to kill that boy!?" Kuroki asked.

"As... observers. Not warriors." Tenkuu replied, Kuroki just turned back to watch in a gruff.

* * *

As the white light around Shiroi diminished, Shiroi appeared wearing a red suit. The suit had white tiger stripe designs all over. It also had red boots and gloves. On the gloves were little claws that pointed out, and for a belt it had design of a tiger on it. For the helmet it had a tiger motif with a black visor, with the sides of the helmet going out like whiskers. The top of the helmet was designed to look like they were mini-ears. For an added feature it had a tigers tail on the back of the suit. Landing in the midst of the Kamiki hoard, Shiroi tornado kicked all the Kamikis that were around him, clearing them away from him.

"Get him, don't leave a single trace of him behind." Kuroki shouted as the Kamikis turned their attention from the running scared humans to Shiroi. Shiroi just roared in response. Shiroi clawed the first two that were in front of him then kicked them flipping up, while at the same time tearing the charms from their foreheads. The two Kamikis then started shaking as if something in their bodies was squirming and finally, the two exploded. The Kamikis then pulled lances out of thin air. A group of Kamikis ran at Shiroi, thrusting their lances at him. Shiroi used his arm to slide the lances to the side. He then spun the lances so that they were under his arm and pushed them into the kamikis that held them. He roared. Shiroi lifted them up spinning them in the air. Then, using the momentum, threw them into the other Kamikis. The Kamiki group exploded. All the Kamikis then charged at Shiroi at the same time, thrusting their lances together, smothering Shiroi as he was buried.

"Shiroi!" Asuka Screamed.

"Honey!"Sei screamed.

Kiba clenched his fist

"Hmmm, we might have overestimated him." Kuroki said somewhat disappointed that the enemy was defeated quite easily.

"At least he's gone." Tenkuu was satisfied with the ending. Tenkuu turned away.

GAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO! A roar was heard. Maybe ... it wasn't the end just yet. Tenkuu turned back towards the battle. The Kamikis were blown away as Shiroi was standing completely unharmed while holding his signature weapon. "Byakko Claws" Shiroi called the weapons name. The claws were blades that was attached to a big glove like armor that covered Shiroi's front arm. Shiroi ran towards a group of kamikis and jumped at them, slashing down at some of them then slashed up at some more. Shiroi then back kicked a Kamiki back into its group and slashed the whole group altogether.

"Tch, no choice. Spirits of the dead, give up your bodies and sacrifice your energy... to defeat your enemies, RISE CHO-KAMIKI!" Tenkuu chanted, the rest of the standing Kamikis stopped, and slumped.

"Eh? Why did they stop?" Asuka asked confused, as they stood still.

"I don't know, but it looks like a perfect chance to attack to me." Kiba said, unlike these two who looked clueless. Sei looked completely worried as she knew what was going to come next, while Shiroi still had his guard up ready for what was going to come next. Then all of the Kamikis exploded only leaving one Kamiki and swirling purple orbs in the place of the exploded Kamikis. The purple orbs then flew right into the last Kamiki. The Kamiki started to bulge. Then his muscle started to grow and the Kamiki turned into a ripped man. "Talk about getting massive pecks in 5 seconds." Enter the Cho-Kamiki. The Cho-Kamki roared and charged at Shiroi. The ground somewhat shook as he took each step. The Cho-Kamiki took a right swing then a left swing, both missing Shiroi.

"Such strong wind pressure, I go to put some distance in between me and him. If I get hit by one of those arms ... I'm done for." Shiroi whispered. He jumped back putting distance between the two of them. Shiroi then pushed forward, charging straight in. Whatever happened to his plan to stay distant? Shiroi, when he was close enough, slashed the Cho-Kamiki's chest. Unfortunately, there was no affect. The Cho-Kamiki responded with an overhead smash. Shiroi, barely dodging the slam, was blown away from the aftershock.

"Kya." Asuka was blown away from the shock as well and was knocked unconscious.

"Asuka-chan!" Kiba shouted worried about his friend as he went over to see if his friend was okay. Sei stood to the side for support. Shiroi, taking notice on what happened, got angry.

"That's enough!" Shiroi shouted angrily. In his anger Shiroi started to focus his energy around him and in the background a tiger could be seen roaring. "I'm going to kill you now, for hurting Asuka-chan!"

"Um, I'm okay." Asuka said, apparently the shock had only knocked her out for about a good 5 seconds. Shiroi hadn't taken noticed, he was bit strewn in his anger at the moment.

"Kouken Seibai! Tora no Kiba!" Shiroi shouted as he took a stance, with his arms spread apart, and his left foot forward. The tiger in the background then jumped and landed behind the Cho-Kamiki. The tiger then roared, blowing the Cho-Kamiki in the direction of Shiroi. Shiroi then swung his arms over his head, thrusting them forward, impaling the Cho-Kamiki and tearing the Cho-Kamiki apart literally.

* * *

"Che, it seems we'll have to get our hands bloody again." Tenkuu said in a solemn tone, turning his back, "Let's go back, the charm's power is almost up." Kuroki took one last look at the boy and turned away grunting as he and Tenkuu disappeared back to their master.

* * *

Kiba, Sei, and Asuka called out to Shiroi with their respective names for him and ran up to him(Shiroi). In a flash of light Shiroi's suit disappeared and Shiroi was back in his civilian form. Sei clinged to his arm and cuddled next to him. Kiba had a smirk along with an expression that said _'what the heck just happened'._ And Asuka, she had feelings of mixed expressions but at the moment her face just had the expression of happiness, seeing that her friend was okay.

"I have no idea what the heck just happened, but all I could tell was ... you kicked some serious ass!" Kiba complimented Shiroi.

"Shiroi-kun, daijobou?" Asuka asked.

"What about you?" Shiroi asked Asuka back.

"I'm okay." Asuka replied with a smile.

"That's good." Shiroi sighed with a smile then he collapsed on his feet with only Sei supporting him.

"Ah, honey!" Sei said slightly worried as she put him down lightly. She put his head on her lap. "You did a good job." Sei added as she stroked his head. Asuka, who was bending down to look at his face, smiled.

Kiba in his head was thinking a certain thought, _'That lucky bastard! Why is he the one who's getting all the attention from the girls!?' _Kiba thought. That was probably, because Shiroi saved Asuka three times in one day and fought off a horde of zombies ... whereas Kiba did ... nothing.

"My, my look at this." said a mysterious voice.

* * *

Hope you guys like the rewrite. I re-read Koukengers and I didn't like the way I set up so I decided to rewrite it. Now let's look at the profiles of the Koukengers:

Shiroi Tora:Koukenred. The leader of the koukengers, in the original version he was named Sendo Karite. Sixteen years. Shiroi right now seems like a quiet type at the moment, but as the fic progresses he'll start to open up. He's one of those types that you can't seem to lay a hand on, because whenever you think of him you start to think of the wind. Shiroi is naturally..... what is the word I'm looking for? Um I'll say attractive for now, taking into consideration he was able to get Asuka to call him 'Shiroi-kun' and make Sei cling to him in just a couple of hours of knowing him. Shiroi is also part yokai, all koukengers have some form of demon lineage in their blood. This makes them tied or compatiable to their partner. Shiroi's partner is the guardian diety of the west Byakko, you'll find out more about the rest of the partners and her later, and yes I said her.

Kuro Kame:Koukenblack. The black ranger of the team. Original name Mizuki Kame. Seventeen years. Kuro is similar to Shiroi, but different. He's a smooth talker, unlike Shiroi who brings people to him naturally, he reels people in with his words. But that doesn't mean he lies exactly, he's just good with words that's all. Being the oldest of the group he feels he should be the adult figure, and act serious and take up the responsibilities that he was given and carry some of the responsibilities of the others. Kuro's partner is the guardian diety of the north Genbu.

Kiba Uindo:Koukenblue. The blue ranger of the team. original name Tora Byakko. Sixteen years. Kiba right now in the chapter doesn't have a real acting role, and was just their. But in future chapters he will have a more acting role. Kiba is basically the idiot of the group he's the one that doesn't really know what's going on, even Asuka who doesn't know what's going on seems to know a little more than him. But, when the situation calls for it he'll just drop what he's doing and go do what he needs to do, Kiba is also the type to be able to lighten the mood somehow don't know how just does. Kiba's partner is the guardian diety of the east Seiryuu.

Sei(Seimei) Tenshi:Koukenpink. The pink ranger of the team. Fifteen years. As shown in the chapter Sei isn't really good in the mornings, but after meeting Shiroi that changed and she's been very... happy. Sei seems to have some idea on what's happening as she just doesn't seem all that surprised about what's happening. Sei apparently likes Shiroi alot, and doesn't atempt to hide at all, she's so far already called him 'Honey' and let him use her lap as a pillow when he collapsed. Sei's partner is the guardian diety of the south Suzaku

Asuka Tendou:Koukenyellow. The yellow ranger of the team. Fifteen years. Asuka is like the little sister of the group, everybody around her always has an eye on her to make sure that she's safe and protected. Asuka oblivious to this tries to take care of everybody else because of her caring personality, but really she's the one being taken care of. Asuka along with Sei is one of the most wanted girl in school mainly because of her personality, though in reality she has a crush on Shiroi. But she doesn't know it herself, she just brushes it off as a fondness. Asuka's partner is the mythical/legendary creature Kirin.

Renge: The mentor of the koukengers. Twenty years. You'll find out about her in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Sentai

Koden Sentai Koukengers

Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai, i do own any OCs that may appear

* * *

"My, my look at this." said a voice, Kiba, Sei, and Asuka looked over to see that the voice belonged to a woman. she had long brown hair and was wearing a green button up shirt, red tie, skirt, and black boots.

"And who might you be?" Kiba asked the woman, who walked over to them and kneeled down to Shiroi. Sei just eyed her suspiciously

"Don't you look comfortable." the woman said poking Shiroi, in which Sei swatted her hand away, Sei glared at her(mysterious woman).

"What's your connection to honey." Sei growled at the woman(mysterious woman)

"Honey? It's seems you've made some friends." the woman grinned

"Hey, I asked you a question, who are you?" Kiba irritated, poor guy he's being ignored left and right.

"Okay, that's enough rest for you." the woman said as she grabbed Shiroi by the his collar and lifted Shiroi up into the air and started viciously shaking him, "Wake up!"

"Ah, honey/Shiroi-kun." Sei and Asuka surprised by the woman's action as they grabbed onto her arms to make her stop, while Kiba just there processing whats happening, so much for an acting role. "Stop, put Shiroi-kun/honey down." Sei and Asuka said together they're pretty good that, but their attempts fell on deaf ears as the woman threw them off and just shook Shiroi more.

"Che, sleeping like a rock." The woman huffed as she slung Shiroi over her shoulder and started to walk away

"Kiba-san!" Asuka ran up to Kiba as he was just standing their watching

"Yeah." Kiba turned his attention to Asuka

"Help us." Asuka said as she pulled Kiba's arm

"Okay, but what am I supposed to help you with?" Kiba asked

"To stop that women from taking, Shiroi-kun." Asuka said continuing to pull on his arm

"What women?" Kiba looked around for the woman Asuka mentioned

"That women." Asuka pointed to where the woman was standing, but when she looked she noticed that the woman was gone and Sei was kneeled down pouting

* * *

"Master Rikuo." Kuroki bowed along with Tenkuu, as Rikuo was just sitting and drinking his sake.

"It seems your suspicions were correct master, they're are new guardians stopping us from escaping." Tenkuu reported, as Rikuo put down his sake, picked his katana and walking into the middle of the room past Kuroki and Tenkuu, Yuki and Kanna watched Rikuo in mild-worry.

Rikuo sighed, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but...." Rikuo paused as the other four residents of the room laid their full attention on Rikuo, "We're taking a vacation." Rikuo turned around to been seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals, and sunglasses.

"Eh?" The other four said as they just stayed where they were slowly taking in what Rikuo just said, "EH!"

"A VACATION!"Kuroki shouted

"There are new guardians out there stopping us from getting out of this prison." Tenkuu scolded

"And you want to go on a vacation." Kanna added on, also scolding Rikuo

"If your grandfather were here, he would be ashamed of you." Yuki added throwing Rikuo's grandfather

"Ah, don't bring up that old fart into this." Rikuo pouted taking off his sunglasses

"But, Rikuo-sama you should really start taking this seriously." Yuki complained tugging on his sleeve

"And I will," Rikuo nodded his head, "But, after a nap." Rikuo walked towards the door and walked out

"Sometimes I wonder on how Rikuo-sama became the leader of the Hyakki Yako." Kuroki shrugged, shaking his head as the others nodded along with him.

* * *

"Grrr, who does that woman think she is just taking my honey like that." Sei mumbled to herself as she was still sulking from yesterday.

"Wow, Sei sure is bummed out." Asuka said looking over at Sei, from her desk with Kiba. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, It's only been one day since we met Shiroi-kun, and yet Sei has an obsession for him." Kiba said, _'Lucky bastard, why can't that be me' _Kiba thought as he imagined Asuka and Sei smothering him in attention and gifts. The door to the classroom opened, and Asuka looked over.

"Ah, Shiroi-kun." Asuka said noticing him come in wearing the school uniform. Asuka was about to get up to ask him about yesterday when.....

"Honey!" Sei jumped at Shiroi's arrival, ready to take Shiroi in her arms when again.....

"Okay, that's enough, back to your seat Tenshi-san." said the teacher, pushing Sei away from Shiroi. Asuka gasped.

"Ah, Kiba-san mete(look) it's that woman that took off with Shiroi-kun." Asuka pointed at the teacher, as Kiba looked at the teacher. It was the woman, but the only difference from yesterday was that she was wearing glasses on her head.

"How can you tell, because they don't look alike to me?" Kiba asked as Kiba only remembered the woman without glasses. Asuka sighed.

"That's the same woman Kiba-san, but just wearing glasses." Asuka pointed out, and then Kiba noticed

"Oh." Kiba said now getting it, but then he looked over to his right, "GAH!" Kiba jumped a little to his left side scared, Sei was burning up.

**"That woman!**" Sei said in a menacing tone, walking up to the mysterious woman. Kiba hid behind Asuka in fear of Sei. Everybody else also noticing Sei's bad mood moved out of her way in fear of getting hurt. Sei standing in front of the woman, looked straight in the mysterious woman's eyes and glared daggers. The mysterious woman teacher didn't flinch under the gaze, but before Sei could do anything Shiroi got in front of her.

"Um, Seimei-san." Shiroi said as everybody in the classroom gasped at what Shiroi just did, _'He's dead' _everybody in the class thought.

_'Oh, why did Shiroi-kun say that now he's going to get himself killed by Sei-chan.' _Asuka thought

_'No matter how many of those freaks Shiroi fought yesterday, he's so dead. Nobody gets in Sei's way when she's in a bad mood.' _Kiba thought still hiding behind Asuka

"Hai." Sei said cheerfully, as the menacing tone and anger just washed away from Sei. Every bodies mouths dropped open.

"Sei-chan." Asuka stupified at Sei's reaction

"Ah.. bu.. wh.. ah.. hu.. eh.. wu.." Kiba so surprised that he regressed to gibberish

"We should take our seats, the lesson's about to start." Shiroi suggested

"Okay, but from now on call me Sei-chan, okay Honey." Sei said clinging to Shiroi's arm, every bodies mouths dropped even further. One of the most wanted girls in school had just openly called some new guy 'Honey' in front of her entire class, and acted like it was nothing, she even gripped onto his(Shiroi) arm as she walked to her seat.

"Wow, Sei-chan... likes Shiroi-kun... a lot more than I thought." Asuka taking pauses in between words.

"............." Kiba completely speechless in what just happened, also with mouth so wide open that birds who had flown in from an open window in the classroom had started building a nest in Kiba's mouth

"Konichiwa(hello), I'm Renge Daitori, but please just call me Renge-chan." Renge introduced herself, one of the students raised her hands as Renge allowed them to speak

"What happened to sensei(teacher)?" The student asked as the other students also nodded wondering what happened to their sensei

"It seems that your teacher has fallen ill and I'm here to substitute for him, please take care of me well." Renge bowed at the students.

"Oh, I hope sensei's okay." Asuka said worried about her sensei, Kiba with the birds still in his mouth snapped out of it shook the nest out of his mouth and shooed the birds away.

"Asuka-chan seriously, that's the woman who took off with Shiroi the other day and your worried about our sensei who is probably right now in bed with just a cold." Kiba said finally taking things seriously, but was hit with chalk that was thrown by Renge, in which the chalk flew back to her hand

"Uindo-san please go to your seat, I'm about to start the lesson." Renge said

"Ah, but sen-" Kiba got hit by the chalk again

"What did I say about calling me." Renge trying to remind Kiba about what she said earlier

"To call you sensei." Kiba said getting hit by the chalk again

"No, to call me Renge-chan." Renge huffed at Kiba's idiocy

"Suimasen(I'm sorry) Renge-chan," Kiba apoligized. Renge nodded in approval, "But, my seat's right here." Kiba pointed his thumb behind him at an empty desk that belonged to Kiba

"Than sit in it, not behind Tendou-san." Renge ordered as Kiba sat in his seat, Renge began the lesson. Asuka looked over to Shiroi to see that he had his head down on his desk. Asuka began to worry if Shiroi was okay, but she couldn't do anything about it until lunch, as she turned away from Shiroi and looked back at the lesson.

* * *

'Ring. Ring. Ring.' The lunch bell went off. "Okay, that's enough for now, lunchtime." Renge said happily as she left the classroom, and the students got out of their seats. Asuka had already gotten out the bento for four people and was about to go over to Shiroi to ask him if he wanted to eat with her, Sei, and Kiba, but he was already out the door.

"Asuka-chan what are you standing their for let's go and chase honey." Sei said hooking Asuka's arm with her(Sei) own arm.

"Yeah, we still need to ask Shiroi about yesterday." Kiba said remembering yesterday

"Ah, hai." Asuka said a little slow, actually she had forgotten about yesterday, and she was somewhat hoping that they could just let it be, but no such luck for the poor Asuka Tendou.

"Come on, he's probably in his usual spot." Sei said locking onto Asuka's arm and pulled her towards the door with Kiba following close behind. The three walked up to the roof, opening the door to find Shiroi in his usual spot near the edge of the roof.

"Honey!" Sei called to Shiroi, but Shiroi just kept looking down at the school grounds

"Deaf bastards as always." Kiba sneered. Sei whacked Kiba on the back of his head

"Itai! What was that for?" Kiba asked angry that he got hit

"For calling honey a bastard." Sei growled at Kiba

"Um Shiroi-kun?" Asuka asked walking over to Shiroi and looked down to the school grounds to see if she could find what Shiroi was looking at, but didn't see anything.

"Ne, could you guys get over here." Shiroi called, Kiba and Sei stopped their fighting and walked over to where Shiroi was standing. "Kiba follow, after us." Kiba gave a look of confusion as Shiroi grabbed onto Sei and Asuka' arm and jumped off the room.

"Nani?!" Asuka screamed as she was pulled off the room. Kiba surprised had grabbed onto the back of Shiroi's uniform's jacket and was pulled in with the three of them. Kiba and Asuka completely scared for their life as they were falling to their deaths, while Shiroi and Sei were completely calm and unchanging as they fell. The next thing that happened was the four of them felt weird as they phased through a barrier and landed nicely on hard floor. Though in Kiba's case, he landed on his face(no pun intended).

"What the!?!" Kiba hollered surprised, getting up.

"Eh?" Asuka grunted also surprised, looking around she noticed that they were in a comfortable looking room. The room had a huge tv hung on the wall over a fireplace, with two cozy looking chairs in front of it. On the side of the room was a computer and stereo system. And to the back were two doors and a hallway that looked like it led to a kitchen. "Shiroi-kun what is all this? How did we get here? Where did you learn to fight? What were those things that attacked us yesterday? And..." Asuka took a pause to look back at Shiroi, she then noticed that the school uniforms they were wearing earlier were gone "when did we change clothes? Asuka finished bombarding Shiroi with her questions.

Shiroi was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday, but instead his white shirt was red. Sei had on a pink sleeveless top and white frilly skirt. Kiba still on the floor, was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and tan pants with a blue headband. Asuka looking at the new clothes was wearing a yellow shirt, yellow wristbands, short jean pants, and leggings. All were wearing black fingerless gloves.

"I'm also adding in, why do you guys have a tail and wings?" Kiba asked looking up at Shiroi and Sei's back. Asuka confused looked closer to find that Shiroi had a tiger tail and Sei had bird wings.

"EH?!" Asuka squealed surprised, Shiroi ignoring Asuka and Kiba's question walked into the kitchen. Sei who didn't seem all that surprised plopped onto one of the chairs. Asuka and Kiba feeling awkward didn't do anything and just stood in place. Shiroi came back, holding a tray of tea.

"Come have a seat." Shiroi offered to Asuka and Kiba, but the two of them were a bit reluctant. "You guys want answers right? Then why not over lunch." Shiroi said pointing to Asuka's bento for four. Asuka who had forgotten about her bento nodded, while Kiba was just happy to eat lunch. Asuka took the other chair, leaving Shiroi standing.

"Um, got any other chairs?" Kiba asked seeing that their weren't anymore chairs to sit in

"Yeah, but hold these first." Shiroi handed the tray of tea to Kiba and walked over to one of the doors. Opening the door Shiroi pulled out two foldable chairs and table. Setting them down in front of the fireplace Kiba sat in one of those chairs putting the tray on top of the table, Shiroi taking a seat accepted the bento he was given by Asuka and started eating.

"So Shiroi-kun," Asuka started the conversation "Exactly what happened yesterday?"

"Simple, a horde of kamikis attacked the city." Shiroi answered

"Well then, what is a kamiki?" Asuka asked again

"A dead spirit." Shiroi said and continued to explain. "A kamiki is nothing more than a dead earth puppet brought back to life by it's master, it has no real will or ability to think for itself just the orders it was given."

"Alright then tell us what happened yesterday with you?" Asuka continued to question Shiroi

"If you mean my henshin then I think it's better to let Onee-chan answer this." Shiroi said getting up

"Onee-chan?" Asuka, Sei and Kiba wondered, watching Shiroi go over to a door and knock on it

"Onee-chan." Shiroi called still knocking on the door. "Onee-chan, we have guests here."

Shiroi stopped knocking when the door opened up. "Guests?" Shiroi's onee-chan said confused. Coming out of the door Kiba, Sei and Asuka stared in surprise

"Renge-chan!" The three yelled seeing that it was Renge.

"Your honey's onee-chan?" Sei questioned confused

"Oh so it's them." Renge pointed at the three

"Um Renge-chan." Asuka called Renge for her(Renge) attention

"Hai." Renge turned to Asuka

"Shiroi-kun told us that you'd be able to explain Shiroi-kun's transformation yesterday." Asuka said a bit shyly

"Oh okay." Renge said with an okay smile. Renge walked to the door where Shiroi had gotten out the chairs and table, and pulled out her own chair, but this chair was one of those big comfy ones.

"How big is that closet?" Kiba asked finally getting a word in.

"We're not sure ourselves." Renge answered sitting down in the chair she pulled out of the closet. "Now then the explanation." Kiba and Asuka listened fully to Renge, while Sei didn't pay as much. "Koden Sentai Koukengers." Renge said first, Kiba and Asuka had a slightly confused face. "That's what Shiroi is, a Koukenger."

"But, what is a koukenger exactly?" Asuka asked, Kiba nodding along

"Protectors that's what. The koukengers are a team used to protect humanity against the yokai hordes that were loose thousands of years ago." Renge contiuned to explain

"Wait, yokai? As in monsters?" Asuka asked, slowly taking in the new information

"Yeah, you know of all the legends and mythical creatures that have been around." Renge said, Asuka and Kiba nodded. "That's because they've actually happened." Asuka and Kiba gave a look of surprise

"So what you mean to tell us that all the stories we've heard of yokai monsters and legends of heroes that killed giant monsters are real." Kiba said

"Were real to be exact, but in this era most of those monsters are either sealed away, or have been killed." Renge nodded correcting Kiba

"Yeah, what makes you think I'll believe you." Kiba said wanting proof, when he felt something tapping at his shoulder. Kiba looked over to see that it was Shiroi's tail. "Oh right, but wait Shiroi has a tail, why don't you explain that." Kiba pointed at Shiroi's tail

"I'm part yokai." Shiroi said simply as dead silence fell on the room

"EHHH!" Kiba screamed jumping out of seat and away from Shiroi. "Away demon, away I say." Kiba said pointing outwards trying to make Shiroi 'spirit away'

"Kiba." Shiroi said

"Spirit away demon, there is no food for you here to eat, so go away." Kiba still trying to make Shiroi 'spirit away'

"Kiba, Sei-chan is also a yokai." Shiroi said pointing to Sei with his tail. Kiba looked over to Sei watching as she spread her wings

Kiba blinked. "AHHH! They're multipying!" Kiba screamed hiding behind Asuka

"Kiba." Shiroi begining to get agitated

"Please do not eat us yokai-san, eat the rest of the kids in the school. I don't know if they'll be tasty, but you'll have alot." Kiba whimpered. Kiba was then punched in the head

"Calm down Kiba your a yokai yourself." Renge said over Kiba's whimper

"Eh?" Kiba grunted

"Only yokai can enter this area, if a human tried to enter this area then they'd fall right through the barrier and down in to the shcool grounds." Renge explained drinking Asuka's tea as she hadn't touched it.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked surprised

"Seriously fang-boy." Sei said having enough of Kiba's idiocy.

"Cool." Kiba finally calming down and went back to his seat.

"But, Renge-chan if only yokai can enter this area does that mean I'm a yokai to?" Asuka questioned, Renge smiled.

"Yes you are." Renge said in a happy tone, Asuka fell silent

"Asuka-chan?" Sei asked her friend, worried that her friend was going to be okay being told she(Asuka) was part yokai

"Hai Sei-chan." Asuka pepped up

"Are you going to be okay?" Sei asked

"Hai, for a while I felt there was something being hidden away from me and now I just feel happy knowing what it is." Asuka extremely hyped up. "Renge-chan what yokai are we exactly?"

"Look at your features, everytime a yokai enter a zone with high spirit energy, their yokai blood manifests into anything related to your yokai lineage." Renge explained, Asuka looked at herself to notice her hair was much longer and she felt a smal horn on her head. She looked over at Kiba to see that little dragon like horns were coming out of his head and his eyes had a lizard like feature to them.

"Ah amazing." Asuka said then she turned to Sei. "Sei-chan did you know about this?"

Sei who looked a little reluctant to answer, answered anyway "Yes I did, the reason I've kept to myself was because I was afraid of what you guys would think if you found out I was part yokai and part yokai yourselves."

"That's silly Sei-chan we would have like you anyways." Asuka said holding onto Sei's hands, Kiba nodded. Sei feeling the sentiment teared up a little, wiped it before it ran down her face.

"Ah friendship." Renge said basking in the moment. "Okay then, how about we continue with the questions." Renge suggested, everybody turned their attention back towards Renge. But before anybody could ask a question a low growling sound could be heard. The group turned their attention to see a white tiger come from the hallway. Kiba and Asuka jumped when they saw the tiger and Sei seemed to tense up. But Shiroi and Renge didn't seem to flinch at all.

"Ah Nyana." Shiroi called happy getting up and walking to the tiger and scratched it's back

"Hello." The tiger Nyana said in a low gruff voice, jumped up and licked Shiroi's face

"Ah, stop that tickles." Shiroi laughed as Nyana continued to lick Shiroi's face

"Don't they just have the best relationship." Renge smiled

"Um Renge-chan, who or what is that?" Sei asked curious about the tiger

"Oh that's Shiroi's partner Nyana." Renge introduced Shiroi's partner

"Partner?" Asuka asked Renge, Sei eyed the Shiroi and Nyana. For some reason Nyana gave Sei a bad vibe.

"Hai, every koukenger has a partner that lends them power and the ability to fight against the yokai hoards as you saw yesterday." Renge explained, Asuka remembered yesterday when Nyana jumped over them and towards Shiroi

"I have a question." Kiba said raising his hand. "Nyana is white right?" Renge nodded. "Then why isn't Shiroi white instead of red?"

"Because no Super Sentai team is without a red ranger. Without the red ranger it just isn't Super Sentai anymore." Shiroi explained finally getting Nyana off of him.

"Oh okay then." Kiba accepted the answer. "One more thing Shiroi."

"What?" Shiroi asked

"Can Nyana do any tricks?" Kiba asked, Renge started to chuckle and Shiroi smirked

"Oh, she can do a lot of things." Shiroi said still smirking, Asuka and Kiba had a confused expression, while Sei had a bad feeling. "Nyana show them the best trick you can do." Shiroi ordered

"Hai." Nyana said. Nyana then started to channel energy around her, making the air in the room swirl around her. The spectators amazed continued to watch, though Sei still had her bad feeling and it made her feel like throwing up. The swirling wind then just stopped and all that was left was Nyana. After the wind stopped Kiba went wide-eyed, Asuka gasped, Sei covered her eyes with her hair, and Renge just watched in amusement

"Hello nya." Nyana said in a happy voice. Nyana had just turned **human**. Nyana was standing there with a cat grin, twiching her cat ears and tail. Nyana was only wearing a baggy white t-shirt that had black tiger designs. The shirt was pretty big on her. The sleeves were too long, it revealed some clevage and went past her waist and down to her thighs as she wasn't wearing any pants. Kiba had a nosebleed, after seeing Nyana's human form and Asuka was tending to him, Sei had gotten up from her seat with her hair covering her eyes.

Sei walked up to Nyana_. 'Ah Sei-chan's going to kill Nyana-chan._' Asuka thought seeing Sei walk up to Nyana

_'NOOO! Sei-chan can't kill Nyana-chan, she(Sei) just can't kill such a cute girl._' Kiba screamed in his head about ready to jumped inbetween Sei and Nyana

"KAWAII!(cute)" Sei shouted hugging Nyana, Kiba and Asuka hearing this fell down in relief, Renge was laughing and Shiroi who knows what he's thinking.

"Thank you Tori-san(bird) nya." Nyana replied hugging back

"Tori?" Asuka inquired

"Yeah, Nyana-chan usually just goes with her instincts and usually when she meets new people she calls them by what they smell like, but if that person is a yokai then she calls them the type of yokai they are." Renge explained

"I'm Seimei Tenshi, but please call me Sei-chan." Sei introduced herself to Nyana

"Seimei Tenshi nya." Nyana tried out Sei's name

"Hai." Sei nodded

"I'm Asuka Tendou nya." Asuka introduced herself

"Uma-san is Asuka Tendou nya." Nyana tried Asuka's name

"And I'm Kiba Uindo." Kiba shouted literally jumping at Nyana who just watched in a confused expression.

"Hands off ecchi!" Sei punched Kiba into a wall

"Kiba Uindo is ecchi nya?" Nyana said not knowing the words

"Yes, and you need to watch out for these types of peopl Nyana-chan." Sei explained to Nyana, while Asuka just looked at Kiba in a pity expression

"I don't usually need worry about the people around me because master will always be here to protect me nya." Nyana said wrapping her arms around and brought her lips to Shiroi's cheek. Sei went wide-eyed, Asuka blushed covering her mouth with her hands, and Kiba who was still in the wall silently cried.

"Okay then, it's almost time to back to class let's go." Renge ordered opening the door she came through. Asuka still walked through the door in a daze, Shiroi after getting Nyana off of him walked through the door.

Sei before she entered the door whispered to Nyana "I won't lose." Then walked towards the door. Renge then walked over to where Kiba was stuck in the wall, peeled him off and literally threw him into the door and then slammed it shut.

"Okay, then time to get ready." Renge happy looking at Nyana who had a confused expression.

* * *

The four of them appeared on the stairs that lead to the roof and noticed that they were back in their school uniforms. Looking back at the roof one more time they walked back to class. When they got to class they noticed there was a crowd of boys.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kiba asked one of the bystanders.

"Someone got transfered to your class again, Fang-san." the bystander said "And apparently she's good looking."

"Her?" Kiba said looking over to the other three, but they just shrugged. The four of them wrestled through the crowd and entered their classroom to see the new student.

"Master nya." said the new transfer student that just 'happened' to be Nyana who was wearing the school uniform.

"Nyana?" Shiroi said confused as he watched her cuddle his arm.

"Hey honey's not yours." Sei said then clinged to Shiroi's other arm. The boys who saw this went nuts in their heads. One of the most wanted girls in school was fighting with the new cute transfer student and it was over a guy.

_'I'm going to kill that bastard.'_ the boys thought

"Okay go to class now, lunch is almost over." Renge ordered making the crowd disperse going back to their classrooms with thoughts in their heads on how to kill Shiroi. The bell rang and the rest of the students piled into their classroom. Nyana stood in front of the class "Class we have a new student." the class whispered around about how they got two new students in just a short time. "The new student is Nyana Byakko please be nice to her." Renge introduced Nyana as the people started to whisper about her.

"Good afternoon, I'm Nyana Byakko please take care of me nya." Nyana introduced herself

"Kawaii." the boys and girls in the classroom said, but mostly the boys

"Nyana-chan take a seat next to Shiroi." Renge said and Nyana happily skipped to her seat. The boys glared at Shiroi

_'I hope this helps you mature.' _Renge thought in her head as she smiled and propped her glasses up

* * *

"Ah, what are we going to do now?" Yuki thinking of what to do next

"Go with our first plan. Attack the humans." Tenkuu said leaning on one of the rooms pillars

"Then what about Master Rikuo?" Kanna inquired wondering about her sleeping master

"Rikuo-sama has grown too used to this lifestyle. We have no other choice than to force him out of it." Kuroki said

"How are we going to do that?" Kanna inquired again

"By giving the humans memories." Tenkuu answered for Kuroki

"Memories?" Kanna and Yuki asked together

"Yes memories." Kuroki began to explain. "Memories are the only thing that happens to keep us yokai alive. Fear and terror are ways to make the humans remember us and give us power."

"But, since the time we were sealed away the humans have started to forget us and our comrades have begun to disappear and if this keeps up not even Master Rikuo can escape it." Tenkuu also explaining the situation

"Oh if that's the case then why not just send down all the warriors to attack the humans and be done with it." Yuki asked

"We only have so many charms and we can't just widdle them away now can we." Tenkuu answered

"No I guess not." Yuki said

"Now how about we send someone down already, Keukegen." Kuroki called one of the warriors

"Hai." said a dog-humanoid yokai coming into the room completely covered in hair

"Go and attack the humans, give them some special memories." Kuroki ordered

"Hai." Keukegen agreed, taking one of the charms and was whisked away.

* * *

Keukegen appeared on top of a skyscraper and looked down to the humans. "Pathetic humans I'll be sure to give you some special memories." Keukegen then snaked her arms down to the ground and snatched up the passing by humans and strangled them. Screaming the bystanders ran for their life.

"Yes give me your fear and terror make me stronger." Keukegen howled continued to strangle more humans.

* * *

"Master." Nyana eyes turned serious

"I know." Shiroi nodded

"What's wrong honey?" Sei asked looking away from the tv show she was watching with Asuka.

"Somebody smells." Shiroi said getting up from his chair that he was sitting and walked over to the wall and knocked on it. The wall opened up and showed a map of the entire city with red light lights on it.

"Whoa." Sei said atonished, one of the red lights blipped

"Ikuze(Let's Go) Nyana." Shiroi ordered. Opened the dimensional door walked through Nyana followed through closing the door, Sei got up from her seat and turned off the tv

"Kiba." Sei called opening the dimensional door

"What?" Kiba asked walking out of the kitchen holding a soda

"We're going." Sei said walking through the door, Kiba looked over to Asuka and she just shrugged and walked through. Kiba just shrugged opened his soda and followed closing the door.

"Maybe I should have told them about Suzaku-chan." Renge thought for a moment. "They'll find out." Renge just shrugged and turned on the tv

* * *

Keukegen continued to attack the humans and strangle them to death. "Kyahahaha, yes scream for me somemore." Keukegen laughed at the humans pain. Shiroi and Nyana came running towards the scene. They jumped up and slashed at the hairs cutting loose the civilians

"Run." Shiroi ordered as the civilians scurried away

"Koukengers, so you finally appear." Keukegen sneered

"No wonder you smell so bad." Shiroi said pinching his nose, Nyana also covered her nose and then looked to the side. "Ever heard of using shampoo."

"Just shut up, and give me your screams." Keukegen shouted making his hair slither around in the air like snakes and then tried to spear Shiroi.

Shiroi jumped out of the was of the hair. "Hah, ikuze Nyana." Shiroi shouted getting in his henshin stance. "Keibi, Mujitsu no Itonami!" Shiroi roared, but his suit didn't form. "Eh?" Shiroi looked at himself wondering what was wrong.

"Are you mocking me!" Keukegen shouted angry trying to spear Shiroi again.

"Nyana, what's going on why can't we transform?!" Shiroi shouted dodging the hair best he could. He dodged one more of hairs, but this time falling on his back he turned onto his stomach and saw that Nyana was playing with the hair like it was one of those furry chasing toys for cats(don't know the name). "Nyana!" Shiroi shouted at Nyana

"I always was good with cats." Keukegen laughed snaking his hair around Shiroi's waist and pulled him up.

"Honey!" Sei shouted worried, while watching from a safe distance.

"Shiroi-kun can't fight in the condition he's in." Asuka scared that Shiroi was going to get killed

"Man, if only we could fight." Kiba clenched his fist, wishing he could help

"We can fight." Sei said finally realizing it

"We can?" Kiba asked Sei

"Yes we can!" Sei shouted appearing her wings. Sei then flapped her wings and flew towards where Shiroi was, while a vermilion colored bird watched her. "Honey!" Sei called Shiroi

"Sei?!" Shiroi shouted surprised

"Hold still." Sei plucked a feather from her wings and focused her yokai aura in it sharping the feather in to a dagger. Sei then threw the feather at Shiroi's bonds and cut him loose

"Arigato." Shiroi thanked Sei manifesting his yokai blood his tiger tail with ears appeared and claws grew from his hands. The two of them ran at the hairs and started to hack and slash at them, but they just continued to grow thicker

"Boring." Keukegen yawned "Let's end this already, and I think I'll start with you." Keukegen then brought his hairs together forming spires and threw them at Sei.

"Watch out!" Shiroi shouted getting his front of Sei and got his left arm cut by one of the flying spires. Shiroi fell on his knees clutching his arm

"Honey!" Sei screamed worried

"Hahahaha, wasn't the one I was aiming for, but who cares." Keukegen laughing at the red koukengers pain

"Un..." Sei grunted

"Sei-chan." Asuka said fearful, while Kiba hid behind Asuka

"Un..." Sei grunted

"Huh, what was that? Speak up woman." Keukegen said curious about what Sei was going to say

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Sei shrieked an aura of pink surrounded her. Nyana stopped playing with the hairs and looked over to Sei.

"Suzaku." Nyana said seeing a bird in the background behind Sei

"Gah." Keukegen yelped stumbling back a little "What is this pressure I feel?"

The vermilion bird from before flew from his perch and swooped down to Sei phasing into her body, Nyana noticing the bird go in Sei she(Nyana) ran to Shiroi.

"Ikuyo master." Nyana said helping he partner up. Nyana then phased into Shiroi and the kouken changers appear on his and Sei's wrist.

"Sei-chan ikuze." Shiroi said in a calm tone

"Hai." Sei said ready to kill someone, the two crossed their arms. "Keibi, Mujitsu no Itonami!" They initiated the henshin sequence, spreading their arms and then slamming them together with their right hand on top of the left, cracking their knuckles and roared spreading their arms again. Wind engulfed the two of them, the wind slashed their chests and blood splashed out into the air then froze in place. The blood then splashed on to Shiroi and Sei with the droplets stretching and forming their suits. The bird from before and Nyana in beast form came down and bit on to Shiroi and Sei's head respectively forming the helmets.

"Sei-chan just transformed." Asuka stood in awe of Sei, Kiba stood speechless. Sei was in a new pink suit similar to Shiroi's but with some differences. First it had a skirt and it had vermilion feather designs. It had a Phoenix motif helmet with the back of the helmet pointing out like feathers. The belt of Sei's suit had a pheonix head and Sei's wings were folded around her arms that attached to her chest

"The claw that cuts the darkness in the soul. Sharp Soul, KoukenRed."

"The wings that fly towards the future. Extraodinary Ability, KoukenPink."

"Guardians of the weak and protectors of the gates!"

"Koden Sentai Koukengers!" The two of them shouted doing their roll call.

"Oh, I'm so proud of them." Renge teared up a little, like a mother that had seen her children had grown up.

"Hmph, so you henshined huh, not like it'll make a difference. Kamikis!" Keukegen summoned the kamikis to attack

"Honey, you take these guys I'll take the yokai." Sei said

"Alright then, Byakko Claws." Shiroi agreed summoning his claws. Shiroi rushed into the Kamiki hoard

"Yosh(alright)." Sei clenched her fist. Sei unfolded her wings and flew up to the roof where Keukegen stood

"Good luck Sei-chan." Asuka wished Sei good luck

"Hah!" Shiroi grunted slashing at every kamiki that came near him. Shiroi was having some trouble since his left arm wouldn't move the way Shiroi wanted. "This would be alot easier if my arm wasn't damaged." Shiroi got distracted by his arm for a second and in that second a kamiki was about to thrust its spear in to Shiroi. Shiroi noticed a little late and prepared for the impact. But, before the impact came a stranger grabbed the spear and kicked kamiki in the gut. The stranger still holding on to the spear spun around Shiroi and slashed the rest of the kamikis. Shiroi surprised turned around to look at the strangers face.

"Ah, you!" Shiroi shouted in surprise pointing at the stranger. The stranger just smirked and walked away. "Turtle-jerk."

* * *

(Happens the same time as Shiroi's fight)

"What just one." Keukegen said noticing only KoukenPink/Sei had come

"And one is enough for somebody like you." Sei taunted Keukegen

"Die!" Keukegen ordered bringing all his hair together making one giant spire. Keukegen then thrusted the spire at Sei. Standing still, Sei waited for the spire to come close to her. Keukegen started to laugh seeing how easy it was killing a koukenger... that is... when he got a surprise. The spire of hair Keukegen had created had been pulled cut straight down the middle, and Sei was standing in the middle of it. Sei was standing so you could only see her right side and in her hands were swords shaped like wings.

"Your turn." Sei said in a menacing way. Sei jumped up and slashed down at Keukegen. Sei brought her swords up and slashed at Keukegen again, then she kicked him. Keukegen stumbling back tried to defend himself, but when he raised his a part of his hair up, Sei threw one of her swords at the hair pinning it down. Sei under her helmet smiled menacingly and continued to beat the yokai without mercy. The Yokai being so beat up to do anything pleaded for his life.

"Please spare. I won't hurt anybody anymore, so please." Keukegan begged in a weak voice

"Nope." Sei said quite quickly "You hurt my honey and that can't forgiven." Sei picked up her second sword. Sei focused her yokai aura around her and a bird could be seen in the background behind her screeching

"Kouken Seibai! Saishuu Shuppon no Houou!" Shouting the name, Sei lifted her right leg and attached both swords to her leg. Sei then unfolded her wings and flew straight up. Then the bird that appeared behind Sei folded its wings around Sei's entire body making a drill shape. Sei then spun straight down doing a corkscrew kick on Keukegen. Sei landing perfectly behind Keukegen smiled under her helmet

"Finish." Sei said in english because Keukegen then fell on its back and exploded. Sei looked down the building to see that Shiroi was all down and looking a bit dazed. Sei unfolded her wings and jumped down to Shiroi.

"Honey!" Sei called getting Shiroi's attention

"Oh so your done already." Shiroi said surprised that Sei finished faster than he expected

* * *

"Hmph, you have gotten weaker Keukegen, but we can fix that." Tenkuu said starting to chant "Defeated warriors.. Spirits of the dead.. sacrifice your energy... to give Keukegen the ability to destory those who stand in his path... Yokai Second-Life."

* * *

Tenkuu finished chanting, Keukegen then felt the energy inside him swell. Roaing Keukegen grew to massive size

"Hahaha, well now don't you guys just look like ants." Keukegen laughed trying to stomp on the Sei and Shiroi. The two jumped out of the way, before they got squished.

"We'll be pancakes if we get stomped on." Shiroi felt powerless

"How are you supposed to fight yokai of that size anyways?" Kiba asked Shiroi as he(Kiba) and Asuka had run up to Sei and Shiroi

"Ah!" Shiroi jumped at the sound of Kiba's voice

"Dude just me." Kiba said

"Sorry I forgot you guys were here." Shiroi said

"Back to the matter at hand, how are we supposed to fight that thing?" Sei asked getting back on topic

"Don't ask me, I wasn't told of anything like." Shiroi referred to the growing of giant sizes

"Shiroi, Sei-chan daihenge." Renge told both Shiroi and Sei appearing behind them

"Ah!" The group of four jumped at Renge "Okay Onee-chan, two things." Shiroi pointed out "One don't sneak up on us like that, and two what do you mean daihenge?"

"What I mean by daihenge is to both focus your yokai aura's into Nyana-chan and Suzaku-chan to make them grow and help you fight against the giant yokai." Renge somewhat explained

"Okay, I'll try anything at this moment." Shiroi agreed "You ready Nyana-chan." Shiroi asked Nyana who jumped out of Shiroi's body in beast form, the vermilion bird flew out of Sei and landed on Nyana's back both of them nodded ready. Shiroi and Sei focused their yokai auras.

"Tora DaiHenge!"

"Houou DaiHenge!" Sei and Shiroi shouted throwing their auras at their respective partners. The two partners started to glow. Shiroi and Sei were then pulled into their own partner. Nyana and Suzaku then started to grow to the same size as Keukegen. During the middle of the transformation the partners natural looking skin broke off and was replaced with mechanical look instead.

Nyana had the Byakko claws on her front paws and on her head had whiskers that looked like horns. Suzaku had wings that were sharpened like swords and its tail had four thick elongated feathers that fanned outwards.

"Whoa... That... Is... Awesome!" Kiba shouted excitedly at the new power

* * *

"Awesome." Shiroi atonished at what happened. Shiroi was standing in a black room with only him in it. Shiroi roared and the room started to light up with a red color light. "Honey?" Shiroi heard a voice in his head. "Huh, Sei?" Shiroi looked around to see that no one was there. "Sei is that you?" Shiroi called

"Honey?! Yes it's me." Sei answered back

"Whoa! Sei-chan I can hear you in my head." Shiroi hollered

"I can hear you in my head too. Ah, it must be the power of..." Before Sei could finish Nyana cut both of them off.

"Master this isn't the best time." Nyana reminded Shiroi

"Right, sorry." Shiroi apoligized

"Byakko, Suzaku going forth!" Shiroi and Sei roared

"Round two Koukengers and I won't lose this time." Keukegen said

"We'll see." Sei said and again under her helmet she was smiling menacingly

"I don't like that tone in her voice." Shiroi whispered to Nyana or Byakko. We'll refer to Nyana as Byakko when she's in giant form.

"I heard that." Sei said making Shiroi jump

"I didn't say anything." Shiroi denied Sei's claim. Keukegen noticing that the two weren't doing anything he raised up his hair. Keukegen then impaled the two guardians knocking them down.

"Master!" Byakko scolded Shiroi

"Sorry." Shiroi apoligized. Byakko got back up and jumped Keukegen. Keukegen side-stepped Byakko. Keukegen readied his hairs and thrusted his hairs at Byakko knocking her away.

"Hah, too easy!" Keukegen laughed at Byakko

"Well then, this is hard." Sei shouted flying towards Keukegen slashing him with her wings.

"Gah, annoying pest." Keukegen growled then started to wrap his hair around Suzaku

"Let go." Sei said inside her mecha squirming to get out of the hairs

"Sei-chan!" Asuka screamed worried

"Man they can't fight the way they are right now." Kiba said clenching his fists

"Hm, maybe I should have told them about the henkei." Renge said putting one finger on her chin and tilted her head

"EH!?" Kiba, Asuka and apparently Shiroi and Sei shouted "Henkei?!"

"Yeah kouken henkei." Renge verified, Shiroi groaned

"Sei-chan ikuze." Shiroi shouted. Byakko jumped at Sei's bond and cut them loose

"Koden Henkei!" The two shouted. Byakko roared. Byakko stood on her hide legs and her front paws raised up like arms. Byakko's tiger head revealed a human face and the whisker horns pointed up. Suzaku's head folded down and a human head took its place. The wings then folded into winged arms and the four tail feathers folded together to create humanoid legs.

"Byakko, Suzaku warrior mode going forth!" Shiroi and Sei roared

"Hah!" Keukegen charged at the two of them with his hairs at the ready. Shiroi and Sei sidestepped and swung their arms in a slashing motion. Byakko and Suzaku followed the moments of their partners. The two slashed again, but downwards. Keukegen stumbling back thrusted his hairs at the two. Shiroi stepped front and slashed the incoming hairs. Suzaku then Byakko's shoulders as a step and jumped off towards Keukegen slashing down.

"Shiroi, Sei-chan." Renge called

"What?" Shiroi asked

"End it, hissatsu, use the hissatsu." Renge told Shiroi

"Alright then." Shiroi said

"Hissatsu! Houou Tornado!." The two shouted. Suzaku went back to beast form and just hovered in front of Byakko. Shiroi then brought his right arm back.

"Hah!" Shiroi then swung his arm forward as hard as he could, Byakko following his movements striked Suzaku launching her. Suzaku then started spinning at top speeds towards Keukegen. Drilling through Keukegen, he stumbled

"No, Mast... er Rikuo." Keukegen whispered in his final breath. Falling forward Keukegen exploded. Suzaku landed nicely next to Byakko in warrior mode.

"Koukengers win." The two then posed.

"Yata!" Renge cheered. Asuka smiled a warm smile and Kiba was nodding his head.

* * *

"Ah, that was good nap." Rikuo yawned coming back into the room

"Master Rikuo." Kuroki remarked surprised

"So what have you guys been up to while I was asleep?" Rikuo inquired, sitting down on his pillow

"Um, nothing." Tenkuu replied lieing

"Okay." Rikuo said. Tenkuu looked over to Kuroki, Kuroki shrugged. Yuki had looked over at Rikuo with a puzzled expression, she was sure that Rikuo would be irritated at the four of them for sending one of the warriors to attack. "Kuroki, Tenkuu." Rikuo called the two

"Hai." Tenkuu and Kuroki replied bowing in front of Rikuo

"Punishment." Rikuo remarked snapping his fingers. Kuroki was then pulled up by his heel and forced to dangle from the ceiling. Tenkuu was chained and was put inside a boiling stew pot(give me a break, I'm hungry.) "Yuki-chan." Rikuo called

"Hai?" Yuki said weary of her surrounding, paranoid she was get a punishment herself

"Tell the warriors we'll be having bird stew tonight." Rikuo ordered Yuki

"Hai." Yuki ran off to do what she was told. Rikuo then turned away from the two men who were being punished. Tenkuu was squirming and squawking as he being cooked inside a pot. Kuroki on the other hand was pitying Tenkuu, at least his punishment wasn't so bad. Rikuo then snapped his fingers again. A trap door then opened up beneath the hanging yokai to reveal a tank of water full of flesh eating Piranhas. Kuroki screamed and tried to climb up the rope was tied to, but the rope just lowered itself towards the piranhas. Kanna stared at the two helpless warriors with eyes that said 'better you than me'. Yuki coming back into the room noticed the two warriors. Yuki then started to reminisces on how Rikuo had a thing about strange punishments.

* * *

The two Koukengers with Nyana in her human form and the vermilion bird walked up to Renge, Asuka, and Kiba. Kiba for some reason was still nodding his head.

"Wow that was a lot of work." Shiroi said rubbing his arm that had the injury he got from Keukegen a while back

"Don't worry you'll get better with practice." Renge assured Shiroi, who just shuddered

"Shiroi-kun can I see your arm?" Asuka asked, Shiroi then rolled up his sleeve to reveal his scarred arm "Ah, this is bad we should get you to the hospital." Asuka then grabbed his arm and tried to pull him

"Don't worry about it Asuka-chan, I've had worse." Shiroi said, Shiroi then shuddered

"But." Asuka argued with Shiroi whether or not to go to the doctors when Sei stopped her

"Let me." Sei then unfolded one of her wings and plucked a feather. Sei then placed in on Shiroi's wound and the feather then melted into Shiroi's skin and the wound started to heal. The wound disappeared only leaving a scar in the place of it.

"Amazing." Shiroi stood in astonishment, rubbing his arm in the place where his wound was. Sei had an expression of triumph, when the vermilion bird from before swooped down and landed on Sei's shoulder

"It's you." Sei said remembering the bird

"Suzaku-chan." Nyana called happily

"Suzaku?" The three inquired

"Yes like Nyana-chan, Suzaku is one of the partners to the Koukengers." Renge explained

"Well then thank you Suzaku." Sei thanked Suzaku

"Your welcome." Suzaku replied.

"Whoa! You can talk?" Shiroi said surprised

"Of course I can, if Byakko can talk so can I." Suzaku replied. Suzaku then flew off towards the secret base with Renge following. Shiroi looked over to Sei and Asuka, they just shrugged. Shiroi then walked off in the direction Renge and Suzaku went. Sei, Asuka, and Nyana followed without another word. Kiba who was still nodding his head just stood still.

"Huh?!." Kiba said rubbing his eyes, apparently he fell asleep "So guys how did the battle go, did Shiroi and Sei win?" Kiba looked up to see that nobody was around "Where is everybody?"


End file.
